


Mon Cher

by xSpookyxSpicex



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Billy finds it hot, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Steve in Drag, Steve speaks french, The Addams Family references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSpookyxSpicex/pseuds/xSpookyxSpicex
Summary: “Mon cher.”“Oh, ‘Tish, that’s French!”In true Gomez Addams fashion, Billy takes Steve’s hand and kisses his way from the painted red tips of his fingers to the pale crook of his neck, hitting that spot behind his ear that always drives him crazy. Against his own will, Steve smiles, knowing how much Billy loves to exploit his weak spots and always has since their first time. He’d never forget it, for never had the young rebel looked so happy as when he first heard those three little words.“Je t’aime,” he whispers. “Je t'aimerai toujours.”Billy stops stares at Steve with wide eyes. “Wait, you actually speak French?”“Yeah, my mom’s French. Why?”A.K.A. Billy and Steve dress up as Gomez and Morticia for Halloween and Billy is turned on when he finds out that Steve really does speak French.





	Mon Cher

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on tumblr and had so many people asking me to write it, so I thought: fuck it! It's honestly a miracle that I managed to finish it for Halloween because I've been a busy little beaver this month. 
> 
> Also, huge shout-out to sabri3l for helping me with the French. You've been a big help and I couldn't have done it without you. Merci beaucoup! 
> 
> Happy Halloween, friends!
> 
> P.S. No, I haven't given up on You're So Cool. I've just been very busy this month.

It’s easy for a straight couple to find matching Halloween costumes. Nancy and Jonathan have been planning their Jareth and Sarah costume since last summer, Max and Lucas promise to look “killer” as Bonnie and Clyde, and El and Mike are particularly excited to be going as Han Solo and Princess Leia. But what the hell do two guys go as in 1987? Billy’s first suggestion was David and Michael from _The Lost Boys,_ but Steve ran out of that movie when they saw it in theatres. Steve suggested they go as Marty McFly and Doc Brown from _Back to the Future,_ but good luck trying to dress Billy as a mad scientist.

Then, one evening, they’re watching TV and _The Addams Family_ is on.

“I think my dad has a suit like that,” Steve thinks out loud. “About your size.”

“You’d look cute in that dress,” Billy teases. “Can’t be too hard to find one like it.”

That’s when it hits them: Gomez and Morticia Addams!

It’s no surprise that Billy looks ravishing in a suit. The guy could wear a burlap sack and still make men and women alike fall to their knees for him. Still, Steve bites his lip as he begins to rethink their decision because _damn_ this dress is tight! 

“Will you quit your squirming?” Billy says through the cigar between his teeth. “That cost us half our rent!” 

“I’m sorry, but I can hardly breathe in this damn thing. I can’t believe you convinced me to wear a dress. How do girls wear these every day? Are they _always_ this tight?”

The lace isn’t all too comfortable either, but he won’t dare mention that. Yet.

“Hey, we agreed to this, remember? Besides, you look hot in drag.”

Steve rolls his eyes. Billy’s been saying that since that one time Steve wore a pair of women’s panties for him as a joke. It was _supposed_ to be a joke, anyway, which ended in a broken bed and a sore backside. “Is that supposed to reassure me?”

“Babe, if I wanted to reassure you, I’d remind you of how much the kids are going to _love_ seeing you in that costume and how disappointed they’ll be if you don’t wear it. Especially El, poor kid’s been looking forward to this all year. You don’t want to make her cry, do you?”

“Damnit, Billy!” Steve wants to curse his boyfriend for bringing sweet little El into this. When that girl cried, the world cried with her. Then again, he knows how much she means to Billy. He loves that kid. “I hate you.”

Billy only chuckles as he takes Steve by the waist. “Love you, too, _cara mia._”

It only takes one kiss to provoke another, then another, and then another. As Steve wipes away a red stain from Billy’s lower lip, any qualm he’s ever had for this idea is gone. He can’t help but admire how much happier Billy looks when he’s stained with his boyfriend’s lipstick and ready to go to a kid’s Halloween party than he ever was three years ago. Funny what being possessed, killed, and brought back to life by a shadow monster will do to a guy. 

“Mon cher.” 

“Oh, ‘Tish, that’s French!”

In true Gomez Addams fashion, Billy takes Steve’s hand and kisses his way from the painted red tips of his fingers to the pale crook of his neck, hitting that spot behind his ear that always drives him crazy. Against his own will, Steve smiles, knowing how much Billy loves to exploit his weak spots and always has since their first time. He’d never forget it, for never had the young rebel looked so happy as when he first heard those three little words.

“Je t’aime,” he whispers. “Je t'aimerai toujours.”

Billy stops stares at Steve with wide eyes. “Wait, you _actually_ speak French?”

“Yeah, my mom’s French. Why?”

“Say something else.”

Steve isn’t quite sure what to think of this. They’ve been together for two years now, moved in together a month ago, and Billy never knew about this? But okay. “Um…un, deux, trois…”

“No, say something…sexy.”

It’s Steve’s turn to stare now. So, Billy likes it when he speaks French. This should be interesting. “Okay,” he says with a growing smile. “je te dirais bien: 'jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare', mais tu as vu la mort de près. Elle ne nous a pas séparés alors, elle ne nous séparera pas maintenant.”

“Jesus Christ, Steve!”

Within seconds, Billy is kissing Steve as if he wants to devour him. “Careful,” Steve tries to say in between hungry kisses. “It took me forever to get this makeup right!”

But Billy is too busy kissing Steve with to pay him any attention or even care, for that matter. His hands are firm on his body, groping his waist, pinching his ass, and stroking his thighs. Billy loves Steve’s thighs, especially when they’re tightly closed around his cock or wrapped around his neck. Steve knows this full well, which is why he momentarily fears ruining the surprise he kept for after the party. Still, he kisses that spot behind his ear again and it makes his cock twitch.

“Billy,” he tries to say, but only comes out with a string of lewd groans when he feels a hand palming his cock. “Billy, we have to go—_oh!”_

Billy doesn’t stop. His clever hands find away to sneak underneath the dress, bunching up the fabric into his palms, inch by inch. Steve almost curses until there’s a pause and Billy’s big baby blues light up. Within seconds, he is turning his boyfriend around and bending him over their dingy old dinner table. Steve’s dress is now hiked up to the small of his back, revealing the black lace thong that he’d bought especially for the occasion.

“Holy shit,” Billy chuckles. “Fucking really?”

Steve’s cheeks are now burning, as he thinks to explain that it was _supposed_ to be a surprise, but before he can so much as open his mouth he feels a strong hand tugging at his hair by the roots, sending chills up and down his spine. 

“You dirty little slut! Were you planning on teasing me all night?”

“Maybe—_ah!”_

Billy’s hand strikes at Steve’s ass with a hard_ smack! _“What was that?”

“Yes, I—oh, _merde!”_

Another _smack! _“A little better. Answer me.”

“Oui,” Steve finally says. _“Mon cher.”_

_ “_Good. Now, spread your legs for me, _cara mia.”_

Steve does as he is told without protest. At the corner of his eye, he can see that Cheshire Cat grin on Billy’s face that tells him exactly what he is about to do. For a brief moment, he wants to remind him that the party starts in ten minutes and that the kids will be waiting for them, but the thought escapes him the moment Billy sink to his knees. Steve curses under his breath. His panties are suddenly tighter as he feels gentle kisses circling around ring of his entrance and then a warm tongue in the place of silk string, rendering him too weak in the knees to object. Billy knows full well what kind of power his tongue has. There must have been dozens of other pretty boys back in California singing its praise, but Steve…oh, Steve! Steve has always been the prettiest little whore for his boyfriend’s tongue. 

“Putain de merde!”

Billy’s tongue soon breaches Steve’s hole, pulling a string of curses from his full red lips. “Merde! Merde! Merde!” This, of course, only pushes Billy even further and Steve can practically feel that serpentine smirk between his spread cheeks. Reaching behind him, Steve takes hold of Billy’s hair in attempt to pull him closer, only to be met with another sharp _smack!_

“Did I say that you could touch me, _cara mia?” _

“No, er…non, _mon cher.”_

“That’s right. Now, are you going to be a good little slut for me?”

Steve bites his lip. Before he can answer, Billy rises to his feet and grabs his hair again. “Answer me,_ cariña!”_

“Ah! Oui, mon cher!”

“Good,” Billy says with another tug that makes Steve whine. “Now, stay like this until I say so.”

“Oui, mon cher.”

Steve stays bent over the table, almost entirely exposed, save for the black lace hugging his pale skin. Behind him, he hears a little pop that makes his rigid cock jump in anticipation. The silk between his legs—which will, no doubt, be ruined by the end of the evening—begins to soak in his own arousal. He knows what he is in for when he feels Billy’s own clothed erection behind him. Steve braces himself. He expects to feel the first finger breaching his hole, but instead feels a pair of warm hands caressing his thighs, his cheeks, and the small of his back. God, he loves those hands! Steve could get lost in the way Billy touches him. For a moment, he does, until he feels a hand on his throat.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Billy purrs, playfully nipping at Steve’s neck. “I knew you were pretty from the day we met, but like this—all dolled up, legs spread apart, ass bruised black and blue—I wish you could see yourself, you’re so fucking beautiful!”

Steve wants to thank Billy, but can only cry out when he feels the first oil-slicked finger sinking into him.

“You did this for me, didn’t you? The dress, the makeup, the panties, it’s all for me.”

“Oui,” Steve moans. “C’est pour toi!”

“That’s what I thought. You’re so good to me. Always have been. Even when we were in school, when I was at my worst, you were always so good to me, even when I didn’t deserve it.”

“Billy, I…” Before Steve can say another word, Billy’s hand claps over his mouth as another finger sinks inside, faster this time because Billy is mean and Steve _loves_ it when Billy is mean.

“Shh,” Billy coos. “Only in French,_ cara mia._ Understood?”

Steve nods and is rewarded with a gentle brush against that sweet spot that makes him see stars. Before long, he is near tears from how close he is, but he holds his breath. He refuses to spill so soon like a pathetic virgin.

“Does that feel good, _cara mia?”_

_ “_Oui! Merde! Oui!”

“Good. Just wait ’til I’m inside you. Wait ’til I get this fat cock in that cute little ass of yours. I know how much you love to be filled, almost as much as I love filling you. Making you mine.”

“Oui! Je t'appartiens!” 

“You want my cock?” Billy asks. Steve nods again, sucking Billy’s fingers one by one. “Beg for it, _cara mia.”_

A third finger makes its way in, stretching him open and he’s so close he wants to cry. _God, _the things Billy does to him! 

“S'il te plaît,” Steve begs. “Baise moi! J’ai envie de toi!”

Steve says this over and over. Billy doesn’t need to be told what it means. He grabs him by the hair one last time and silences his cries with a searing kiss, slicking his open hole with one last teasing brush against his prostate. Pushing him back down, he finally unzips his trousers and frees his now weeping cock. He doesn’t sheathe himself, as it had been nearly a year since they had gotten tested together. Billy had already said goodbye to three friends in California lost to the “gay plague” and never wanted to say the same goodbye to Steve. As he now slowly eases his way inside of him, he savours every moan and every curse he elicits from his boyfriend.

“Ah! Oui! Merde! Baise moi!”

Those sweet sounds passing through Steve’s smeared red and kiss-swollen lips are enough to make Billy buck his hips at an almost punishing rhythm. The room around them —now stinking with the stench of sweat and sex—seems to shake and echo with cries, curses, moans, and groans, followed by the slapping of skin and the hollow clap of Billy’s hand on Steve’s ass. 

_Smack! Smack! Smack! _

“Oui! Oui! Oui!”

Billy moves harder and faster, almost like an animal. He’s close and he can tell how close Steve is. They’ve always known when one or the other is close, even when taken from behind. Billy will start to move at a more erratic pace, even when he is being as rough as he is now and Steve’s back will arch at an almost inhuman angle. The sight alone is a feast for the eyes, but Billy could devour Steve when he continues to murmur in French. He doesn’t understand half of what he is saying, but is fairly certain that it’s fucking filthy. Whatever he’s saying, it sounds beautiful. Steve is beautiful. So fucking beautiful.

“You’re gonna make me come, _cara mia,” _Billy growls, as he reaches for Steve’s cock, stroking him at the same rhythm of his hips. “You want me to breed you? Make you mine?”

“Oui! Fais-moi tien!”

“You _are_ mine, aren’t you? You’ve always been mine and you’ll always be mine.”

“Oui! Billy! Oh, merde! _Fuck!”_

Steve comes first, spilling thick white ropes onto Billy’s hand. Billy follows soon after, triggered by the way Steve clenches around him. The room is suddenly so loud with ecstatic screaming that it shakes the ground beneath their feet. And then, silence, save for soft whispering: “Je t’aime.”

Once their feet are back on the ground, they begin to notice the thick and sticky substance dripping onto Steve’s stockings and Billy’s pants. Slowly, he pulls out of him and what a mess they’ve made! Steve’s ass looks like it’s been through hell and back, bruises blossomed on both cheeks and his puckered hole dripping with semen. Billy can only stare in awe. It’s beautiful. 

“So fucking beautiful,” he murmurs. “You should dress in drag more often.”

“If it means getting fucked raw, then I definitely will and I’ll be speaking French the whole time.”

Billy chuckles, pulls Steve back to his feet and turns him around for another kiss. Neither of them care that he’s still dripping with his boyfriend’s cum. 

“You do sound sexy when you speak French,” Billy says. “Didn’t even know you spoke French.”

“I didn’t know you got off on it.”

Billy shrugs. “Can’t help it. You just sound so hot, especially when I’m fucking you.”

With another kiss, Steve makes a mental note to speak French more often during sex.

“Come on,” Billy says. “We should probably get going and you might want to fix your makeup while we’re at it.”

“Oh, shit!” Steve’s cheeks are now as hot as ever when he rushes towards the mirror. “You bastard, this took me ages to get right!”

“Relax, pretty boy, we’ll get Nancy to fix you up when we get there.”

“And explain to her how I got this way? I don’t think so.”

Billy’s jaw clenches. “I didn’t see you complaining earlier, _ cariña.”_

Steve turns to Billy and raises an eyebrow. “Oh, Gomez! That’s Spanish!”

They’re late to the party, naturally.


End file.
